Li Suyin
Li Suyin is a friend of Ling Qi who has strong opinions about the way that cultivators should treat each other and the world around them. She has a gift in her sensitivity to qi. Her father is a regional minister of finance, and she is technically a noble due to the elevation of her father in the exams. First met in Elder Su's beginning class, Li Suyin is described as a slim, petite girl with long, pale blue hair. Later interactions with her demonstrated that she was typically nervous about confronting someone but this has dulled somewhat with her experiences in the outer sect. Style Currently Li Suyin stands in the Yellow Realm with her Spiritual Cultivation being superior to her Physical cultivation. Li Suyin is notably worse at cultivating Physical than Spiritual. Per yrsillar, she was Late Spiritual/Mid Physical as of the tournament. She possesses an art from her maternal grandfather who was a surviving member of a broken noble family. The art is a form of healing art, or at least something that can as one of its features heal. Li Suyin believes her art contains healing techniques powerful enough to regrow her eye. It currently allows her to reach into another's body and break them, though in the one time this was used, against Huang Da, she expressed distress at doing so because it horrified her. Story Extremely inquisitive and scholarly, Li Suyin sought Ling Qi out in order to receive some measure of help with her cultivation because the other girl's progress impressed her. While not particularly needing assistance, Li Suyin sought to understand exactly what occurred when qi was circulated around the body and was used to open meridians, and so needed an individual willing to expound upon what they felt when opening meridians as well as to be observed by Li Suyin when attempting to open them. Ling Qi fit perfectly into the criteria of an individual who did not have preconceived notions of what they were doing and might be willing to be observed while opening a meridian and communicate what they were doing. In exchange, Ling Qi got access to Li Suyin's notes to better help her own understanding of how cultivation occurred. This relationship developed to the point where they began seeking out cultivation sites alongside Li Suyin's roommate, Su Ling. This ultimately proved wildly successful near the end of the 3 month grace period when the Argent Vent was discovered and they were successfully able to claim the site and rebuff an attempt to seize it from them by the stalker Huang Da. That attempt to seize the Argent Vent was traumatizing for Li Suyin however, as for the first time she was forced to use her family's arts not to heal or understand the body, but to inflict terrible damage. Further complicating this trauma was that the 3 months of grace enforced by the Argent Sect was still in effect, but they did little to stop the attempt or punish the transgressor. It was only the timely intervention by Ling Qi that convinced Li Suyin to stay at the sect and continue on the path of the Immortal. Li Suyin's worldview, however, was forever shaken, and further events would only serve to shatter it. After the end of the three month period, massive conflict erupted around the sect as grudges were settled. Several individuals targeted Li Suyin's roommate for being an easy target and a half-breed, and Li Suyin attempted to stop the attack. Failing, one of the assailants determined that the consequence of Li Suyin's struggle would be one of Li Suyin's eyes. Now blinded in one eye, Li Suyin's worldview on how cultivators should behave was utterly broken. It was weeks before she finally recovered the resolve to seriously invest upon getting vengeance. Ling Qi assisted Li Suyin in her quest by providing a training partner but grew increasingly concerned about the mental health of Li Suyin. Eventually, Li Suyin was successful in defeating the assailant in a duel and proceeded to focus more on the production side of cultivation as well as learning medicine and healing. In this pursuit, Li Suyin caught the eye of Bao Qingling, an inner sect production cultivator assigned to the outer sect medicine hall due to the increasingly difficult injuries occurring in the outer sect. Li Suyin was successful in maintaining Bao Qingling's high standards and has been a student of Bao Qingling's ever since, with tremendous increases in her production and healing capabilities. Despite that, however, Ling Qi is still incredibly wary of Bao Qinglinig and is extremely cautious around her. In addition, pursuing a more production approach to cultivation seems to have stablizied Li Suyin's mental health, and while extremely busy and stressed, Li Suyin is back to doing what she loves and seems to have regained some of her cheer. Li Suyin has been a tremendous help to Ling Qi in terms of providing help in reformatting the Pale Tome's barbarian formations and providing medical services on the cheap. Li Suyin claimed that she was in Ling Qi's debt, but Ling Qi has successfully, or at least partially, convinced Li Suyin that this is not the case. Despite Li Suyin's quirky nature and love of academics, medicine, and formations, she also has a darker side to her. Confessing to Ling Qi that she has actively acted against those who have wronged her by applying pressure to the Outer Sect Market to refuse to sell them goods, increase the cost of common items, as well as stealing the sect missions they need to do. While Ling Qi provided support and encouragement, it should be noted that Ling Qi is not an excellent role model for what should be considered morally right or wrong. Bound Spirits Li Suyin was able to successfully contract a first realm pink fuzzy spider the size of a child's fist named Zhenli, by drinking copious amounts of alcohol in a drinking contest with a powerful fourth realm spider matriarch spirit. Zhenli has shown a willingness and ability to assist Li Suyin in her production efforts, as well as an incredible protectiveness of Li Suyin even though he lacks serious combat abilities. Relationship with Ling Qi To Be Added. Relationships with Family To Be Added. Relationships with Others To Be Added. Citation Category:Cultivator Category:Browse Category:Characters